Sobre flores e rendas II
by Black B
Summary: – Você tem certeza de que quer isso, Rin?... – Acho que você já me perguntou isso hoje!


**Sobre flores e rendas II**

_.:Black Blusher:._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_O mundo está cheio de portas, de oportunidades, de cordas tensas que aguardam alguém que as toque. " (Emerson)_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Uma Rin saltitante adentrou a floricultura como se fosse uma tormenta, empurrando as portas de vidro e com um sorriso cheio de dentes gritando para a senhora que se entretia no cuidado das hortênsias um "Cheguei!" que não deixava dúvidas.

Kaede mirou a garota de modo repreensivo, porém sabendo que não agüentava mais que trinta segundos manter-se indiferente à menina badernista.

– Percebe-se, Rin. – A voz ranzinza da velha fez a alegria da garota murchar alguns milímetros. – E a senhorita poderia me dizer o motivo do atraso?

– Oh Kaede, veja só! – Exclamou a morena, com seu astral elevado a patamares cósmicos já totalmente restabelecido. Abrindo a blusa, puxou-a de tal modo que Kaede pusesse seus olhos na parte traseira do ombro direito da menina, observando assim uma tatuagem de uma flor com uma borboleta, ainda protegida pelo plástico que para Kaede mais parecia um sul filme de embalar frios.

– Menina, você tem noção de que isso nunca mais sairá de sua pele?

Ante a aturdição das palavras da idosa, Rin levantou uma sobrancelha e pensou no que haveria de mal nisso.

– Por isso mesmo que eu fiz Kaede.

Sorrindo a garota pegou um mini regador e passou a ajudar a idosa nos cuidados com as flores.

– E quem foi o responsável por tamanho desatino? Você ainda é menor de idade e pelo que recordo não te dei nenhuma autorização para estragar sua pele desse jeito.

– Eu fui à _Tenseiga Ink_. – A garota corou ao observar o olhar mal dissimulado de Kaede.

– Oh! E por que será que eu tenho quase certeza que você escolheu Sesshoumaru e não outro para ser seu tatuador?

Rin arfou, corando.

– Não seja tola menina. – Kaede a repreendeu. – Sesshoumaru é um homem feito e não irá querer perder seu tempo com uma adolescente que até hoje brinca de montar coroas de flores.

"Outch" pensou Rin, algumas verdades seriam melhores se não ditas.

– E como pode ter tanta certeza disso, velha?

As duas mulheres se viraram abruptas para a direção da porta de entrada, dando de cara com um Sesshoumaru que de nada fazia para evitar o sorrisinho superior que pintava sua face.

Rin por outro lado, desejava fervorosamente se transformar em uma minhoca e se enfiar para dentro de um dos vasos de flor. O homem a encarava e por mais que havia desejado a centelha de esperança que agora ele praticamente oferecia, não sabia como agir. Tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho, visto o calor infernal que sentia.

Kaede, parada ao seu lado, parecia achar tudo normal demais, uma vez que não reagiu de forma estrondosa com a repentina aparição.

– Seu garoto mal criado, deveria lhe dar umas palmadas por ter tatuado minha menina!

O homem cruzou os braços e se escorou num dos balcões de venda da floricultura.

– Rin me pareceu bem contente com a tatuagem. – Deu uma olhada para a garota, vendo-a com as mãos para trás e os olhos cravados no chão, lindamente envergonhada. Tão diferente da garota que há pouco saíra de seu estúdio, mas igualmente estupenda e perfeita para seus olhos.

– Tem certeza que foi com a tatuagem que ela se contentou? – Espetou Kaede e vendo o desentendimento simulado nos olhos âmbares, continuou: – Creio que Rin tenha ficado muito mais contente com o criador do que com a obra!

– Kaede! – Ganiu a menina com ganas de sair correndo daquele lugar. Pelos deuses! Falavam como se ela não estivesse no mesmo ambiente e sua tutora era terrível quando a questão se resumia a bom senso, ou no caso em questão, a falta do mesmo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver o desconcerto da jovem perante as tiradas quase sádicas da mais velha.

– Isso é verdade, Rin?

Rin se sentiu posta contra um paredão, pronta para ser fuzilada por um batalhão de... Cupidos. Oh sim, isso mesmo. Aquele homem lhe dirigindo palavras quase num sussurro, em um tom beirando a sedução, a mirando com aqueles belos olhos exóticos, era demais. Foi quando se tocou que deveria estar parecendo uma retardada encarando Sesshoumaru com a boca aberta e um olhar perdido.

O barulho da sineta, indicando clientes foi acionado pela abertura da porta, porém nenhum integrante da tríplice coroa realmente se importou em encarar o intruso ou a intrusa.

– Bem, talvez seja, Sesshy. – A morena sorriu ao observar a expressão contrariada do homem ao escutar o apelido adquirido _made in Rin_.

–Então o que você está esperando, Sesshoumaru?

– Como? – O homem encarou Kaede, que limpava as mãos no avental florido em tons fluorescentes que usava.

– Como assim 'como'? – A mais velha olhou para o tatuador e após fazer um _raio x_ completo pelas tatuagens nos braços do mesmo, pigarreou continuando com um ar indignado. – Agora é o momento para pedir a mão da Rin a mim!

Tanto Sesshoumaru quanto Rin olharam sobressaltados para a velha que estava com o queixo levantado, ocasionando a impressão de um porte altivo e merecedor de respeito ou o que fosse que passasse pela cabeça da idosa.

– A senhora está caduca? Nem beijei Rin. Como espera que eu a peça em casamento?

Rin não se conteve e encarou o homem de um jeito nada menos que dolorido. Okay! Ela melhor do que ninguém considerou a fala de Kaede precipitada e beirando a insanidade, entretanto, seu Sesshy abominava tanto assim a idéia de passar uma vida enlaçada a ela nos prazeres matrimoniais? Ela já tinha até mesmo imaginado como seria sua entrada na igreja, com direito a véu, grinalda e uma chuva de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Mas pelo visto o homem não dividia consigo o pensamento de "Até que a morte nos separe".

– Mas o senhor é muito antiquado mesmo! Quem aqui falou em casamento? Estou falando em namoro.

Um dueto de "Oh"s foi escutado.

Sesshoumaru andou até Rin, parando defronte a ela e observando como parecia ainda mais frágil contrastada com o seu tamanho. De maneira teatral, apoiou um joelho no chão e pegando as mãos de Rin nas suas, largou a bomba açucarada:

– Você aceita namorar comigo, pequena?

A garota sorriu envergonhada com a cena e de canto de olhou visualizou Kaede com um sorriso estampado na face rotineiramente fechada. Porém, ao perceber uma incrédula Rin a fitando, fez a carranca retornar a altiva e a garota sacudir a cabeça em negação.

– Não? – Perguntou um perplexo Sesshoumaru ao notar sua não tão mais Rin mover em negação, com as suas mãos ainda fortemente agarradas pelas másculas do albino.

Rin, ao escutar o quase grunhido do belo homem que ainda mantinha o joelho no chão e agora um ar desapontado na face, retorna a si.

– Sim. Sim, eu aceito. – Se jogou no pescoço de Sesshoumaru, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair com um baque no chão, ainda com Rin abraçada em seu pescoço.

Uma fungada foi ouvida e os dois enamorados viraram o olhar na mesma direção encontrando Kaede soando o nariz em um lencinho de papel descartável, enquanto chorava copiosamente e murmurava algo como "Achei que não viveria para presenciar isso".

– Você tem certeza de que quer isso, Rin? – Perguntou o homem enquanto levantava as costas do chão e arrumava a garota em seu colo, esta sem largar um minuto seu pescoço.

– Acho que você já me perguntou isso hoje! – Gracejou uma risonha Rin, que encarando os lábios rosados do homem e não mais resistindo a toda aquela paixão que erupcionava em si, resolveu quebrar qualquer distância que ainda teimava se fazer entre sua boca e o paraíso devasso que tanto a atraía.

–Que lindo!

A frase, literalmente gritada, fez o momento se quebrar em mil pedacinhos, quase levando Rin as lágrimas. Ajudada por Sesshoumaru, ficou de pé, com ele escorado em suas costas e agarrando sua cintura, a prendendo num abraço caloroso.

Três pares de olhos fuziladores encararam o dono da voz que estragara o clima de romance que pairava sobre a floricultura _"Flores & Cores". _

De trás de dois vasos com "Abricós de macacos" plantados, duas cabeças conhecidas surgiram como se tratasse de mais uma cruel e cômica coincidência do destino.

– O que vocês fazem aqui? – Sesshoumaru praticamente rosnou, apertando os dentes e lançando olhares mortíferos a dupla de estraga prazeres.

– Oh, o mesmo que você!

– Feh, o mesmo não Miroku! Tá me estranhando?

– Você entendeu Inuyasha.

– Por isso mesmo!

Um barulho alto de reprovação foi ouvido.

– As madames resolveram limpar a roupa suja no local errado. – Sesshoumaru estava pacientemente contando até mil, tentando não trucidar alguém mais tarde e utilizar a carne morta para treinamento de tatuadores novatos. – Não deveriam estar tatuando? Ou por acaso estão sofrendo de uma atração magnética por mim?

– Feh!

– _Sesshoumaruzinho_, nós apenas viemos até esta bela floricultura para comprarmos uns ornamentos naturais, a fim de enfeitar o seu estúdio. Você deveria estar nos agradecendo, ao invés de nos maltratando!

– Isso mesmo. O Miroku tem razão!

Sesshoumaru sorriu fazendo os demais tremerem.

– É mesmo? – Afrontou de maneira sarcástica. – Então creio que deva dar um aumento...

Os dois encararam embasbacados o homem que ainda mantinha uma Rin extremamente corada entre seus braços. Sesshoumaru, entre todos os seres humanos existentes na face da terra, talvez pudesse ser considerado como o Lorde da Mesquinharia de tão mão fechada que era. Mas ninguém ousava reclamar, uma vez que preferiam a mão fechada de Sesshoumaru relacionada a dinheiro do que em torno de seus pescoços.

Encarando ainda o sorriso do mais velho, Inuyasha e Miroku fizeram o que qualquer reles humano faria: a dancinha da vitória, com direito a jogo de mãos, batidas de quadril, "Yupis" e um abraço por parte de Miroku que instantaneamente foi rechaçado por Inuyasha.

– Feh, desgruda Miroku! Tá me estranhando?

Ofendido ao extremo, Miroku visualizou um bastão ao lado de um vaso de planta e pegou-o, dando um golpe na cabeça de Inuyasha.

– Nunca duvide da minha masculinidade. Sangozinha é a prova viva de como ela pode ser arrebatadora!

– Maldição! – Grunhiu o atentado, passando a mão pela cabeça machucada e se segurando para não arrancar as vísceras do homem na base da unha.

– Acabou o despacho de encruzilhada na minha floricultura? – Agora era Kaede quem estava ficando nervosa com a cena. Mas pense bem: primeiro ela praticamente armara para Sesshoumaru e Rin saírem daquele chove não molha que já estava estressando a velha há meses.

Isso mesmo: meses.

Kaede até mesmo já tinha perdido as contas do dinheiro que tinha que conceder diariamente a Rin para ir à padaria da outra quadra comprar porcarias doces que só serviriam para lhe estragar os dentes.

Mas Rin pensava que a idosa era boba? Que nada. Rin encenava a mesma peça todo o santo dia, folgando apenas aos domingos para sorte de Kaede. O que a garota realmente desejava com suas idas na padaria, era passar defronte ao estabelecimento dos tatuadores a fim de ver um em especial. E este um, de maneira suspeita, sempre aparecia na porta do estúdio no exato segundo em que Rin caminhava por aquela calçada.

Kaede às vezes se perguntava qual dos dois era o mais infantil. Rin era uma sonhadora, vendo em Sesshoumaru o príncipe encantado que a pegaria pela mão e correria ao seu lado por um campo florido. Só que por azar de Rin – e por tabela de Kaede também – o príncipe apenas ia até a soleira da porta e empacava.

Rindo mentalmente, Kaede agradecia pelos tempos modernos, pois quando a princesa iria correndo atrás de seu encantado e praticamente se tornaria uma chapeuzinho vermelho se jogando na boca do enorme lobo mau?

Oh sim, sua pequena tinha personalidade. Nunca se arrependera e nunca se arrependeria de ter aceitado cuidar da menina, quando esta ainda muito pequena perdera os pais em um acidente automobilístico. Uma fatalidade. E apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo emburrada, por dentro Kaede sorria constantemente com as trapalhadas e o jeito moleca da morena.

Pois bem, então o príncipe tartaruga surgira numa aparição quase dramática e a velha aproveitou o momento para pôr os pingos nos "is". E o que acontecera? No exato momento da cena mais importante da peça da vida real, eis que os dois bobos da corte surgem para estragar o momento.

Kaede só não puxou seus cabelos, pois estes já estavam se tornando escassos demais para sofrerem atentados.

– Isso é maneira de tratar os clientes, senhorita? – Ralhou Miroku, admirado pelas palavras nem um pouco corteses da idosa.

– Senhora para você. E se realmente são clientes, então vamos ao caixa calcular as despesas das compras.

– Oh, mas ainda não escolhemos o que vamos levar _Senhora._

– Falando em caixa, o que você comentava sobre o aumento mesmo, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru que até então aproveitava a distração dos demais para dar pequenos beijos no pescoço de Rin, lhe sussurrando planos de saírem mais tarde para tomarem um sorvete ou irem a outro lugar que a morena preferisse, voltou à atenção para os dois homens impertinentes.

– Comentava que talvez devesse mesmo dar um aumento, só que para Jaken.

– O que?

–Como?

– Agora nem mais um comentário. Vou dar um beijo em _minha Rin_ e quando abrir meus olhos novamente espero não vê-los mais aqui.

– Mas bem na parte boa você quer nos cortar?

– Mas estou achando mesmo que terei que dar um telefonema para a Sango.

– Melhor nós irmos, Inuyasha. Sabe aquela máxima? Comanda quem pode e obedece quem precisa? Pois é, fui! – E um aloprado e estranho Miroku pôs-se a correr, sendo seguido por um esbaforido Inuyasha que aos berros o acusava de traidor da causa.

– Onde nós estávamos? – Virou Rin em seu abraço, encarado os olhos achocolatados que estavam provocando-lhe voltas famintas em seu interior.

– Acho que na parte do beijo.

– Você tem razão. Como pude me esquecer disso? – Brincou o homem, tentando quebrar o clima de tensão que de repente se acumulara entre o casal.

Kaede nem necessitou de olhares atravessados ou alguma oração sarcástica para perceber que sua presença não era bem vinda naquele exato momento. Pé por pé alcançou a porta de entrada da floricultura e astutamente virou a placa, passando-se a ler "Fechado" para os transeuntes.

Sesshoumaru passou o indicador pela face de Rin, observando maravilhado a garota abaixar as pálpebras dos olhos e abrir levemente os lábios, num chamado mudo. Sem mais delongas abraçou a cintura pequena e uniu seus lábios com os dela, num beijo calmo, mordendo a boca pequena e dando leves sucções.

Quando a garota enlaçou seu pescoço, viu nisso como um sinal de entrega e aprofundou o beijo, fazendo sua língua entrar em contato com a dela, provocando sensações elétricas pelo corpo de ambos, os arrepiando.

Aos poucos o beijo foi passando por várias etapas, como se uma vida inteira passasse na fração de segundos. O nascimento, o crescimento, o desenvolvimento e o fatal fim do mesmo, com a ruptura dos lábios febris.

– Doce. – Disse o homem para em seguida passar a língua sobre os lábios da morena, fazendo-a rir, gemer, arfar e seu coração acelerar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

– Como?

– Doce, minha pequena Rin é extremamente doce.

– Doce como o quê? – Se atreveu a perguntar a garota, achando fofo o lado romântico do tatuador. Se soubesse que o desfecho teria sido este, já teria feito a tatuagem há muito tempo. Com certo peso na consciência recordou do dinheiro que fazia Kaede lhe conceder todos os dias, para comprar 'porcarias na padaria'. Ah se ela soubesse que o dinheiro estava todo investido ali, na sua pele...

– Doce como o quê? – Repetiu o homem a pergunta de Rin. – Hum, temo lhe dizer pequena, mas para te dar uma resposta exata terei que experimentar muito mais para descobrir.

A garota riu, tendo seus lábios tomados fervorosamente pelo homem que por tempos incontáveis não passava de uma ilusão em seus sonhos e que agora se tornara uma prazerosa realidade em sua vida.

Do lado de fora, quatro pessoas acocadas espiavam pela enorme janela lateral da floricultura o desfecho da história.

Kaede mantinha um sorriso nos lábios que estava provocando medo nos demais homens, uma vez que a velha nunca sorria. Já Inuyasha soltava seus famosos "Feh", se corroendo por sempre ser seu meio irmão a se dar bem com as garotas. Miroku por sua vez estava calado desde o momento que recebera um beliscão da idosa por fazer comentários nada discretos sobre os atributos de Rin. Jaken, tremulante e inerte, apenas conseguia rezar aos deuses para que seu patrão não descobrisse que havia deixado o estúdio as moscas, pois caso contrário... Não queria nem imaginar.

[...]

**N/A:** _Sem enganações nesta. Sinceramente não gosto de fazer continuações de fics que já dei por conclusas. Me digam: o que há de mais prazeroso do que se perder em imaginações, criando outras rotas para as pontas soltas de uma história?_

_E parece que se perde um pouco o brilho quando o autor retoma e dá uma linha que muitos não virão a gostar._

_Então é assim, literalmente tremendo nas bases, que venho com esta humilde continuação. Não ficou como eu queria, pois não era o lado quase cômico que pretendia enaltecer, bem... Espero sinceramente que gostem, mesmo que for só um pouquinho. E me desculpem se foi 'bobinha' demais. Ainda não me sinto preparada a escrever cenas hots com um casal hétero, por mais que eu ame Sesshoumaru e Rin. Quem for ao meu perfil entenderá o que eu digo/escrevo._

_Então é isso. Mais uma vez espero que gostem da fic e se puderem comentem. Fico muito feliz quando me escrevem dizendo o que acharam das minhas fics. Beijos (ainda não calientes!!!)... xD~_

Resposta ao Reviews da 'matriz':

**Lenita Hiko**: Machucado? Esta seria uma boa idéia!!!! Hehehehe. _"__Comecei a achar estranho quando ela começa a gemer sem q o Sesshy tivesse... né? rs_ " Quase me mijei rindo quando li esta frase. Obrigada pelo comentário e está aí a continuação. Espero que goste. Bjx!

**Amaterasu Sonne: **Nha!!! Consegui te confundir? Mente perva! *brinks* Aí está a continuação, que apesar de não ser uma continuação, é uma continuação oras bolas! *Ainda atordoada com esta época festiva demais do ano* Beijãoooo!!!!

**Graziela Leon: **Corei com os elogios. Obrigada! E fiquei hiper contente ao vê-la favoritada. Thanks de coração!

**Yuuki-chan: **Oh! Sua carinha pidona me convenceu!!!! Nhaaa...tem várias pistas mesmos de o que parecia ser não era. Beijos!!!!

**Carol: **Carolzinha!!! Obrigada pelos dois comentários! Espero que goste desta. Apesar que achei que enchi ela demais com falas e tals... mas espero que goste, mesmo estando mais para bobinha do que para quente!!!! Hehehehe...desculpas se não for o que esperava. Beijos!!!!

**Meyllin: **Cena proibida para menores? Que feioooooo!!!! Tá poluída sim, mas poluída pro bem... xD * chorando ao perceber o quão perva está se tronando* Beijãoo!!!!

**Debs-Chan: **Gaúcha??? Se sim, eu também sou!!!!! Huhuhu... u.u' Achou fofa? Obrigada!!!! Também nunca imaginei realmente ele como tatuador, mas estes dias tava olhando um orograma de tatuadores e pô, só cara sarado. E quem mais sarado que nosso lindo Sesshoumaru? Ninguém. Espero que gostes desta continuação meia boca! xD *se escondendo* Beijinhos!!!!!


End file.
